


ArrowAu

by ClexaDeservedBetterTy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Archery, Bows & Arrows, Clexa, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Vigilante Clarke, arrowAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaDeservedBetterTy/pseuds/ClexaDeservedBetterTy
Summary: The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive... and one day return home. I remove my hood and show my face. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the girl who was shipwrecked but the woman who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Clarke Griffin.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a big fan of The 100 and Arrow for a long time now, and had the idea I had to get off my chest of what would happen if the two collided. You don't have to know about Arrow to understand the fic but this is a Clexa fanfiction and I hope you enjoy.

A woman breathes heavily whilst running through the forest. She climbs a cliff wall and sees a fishing boat in the distance. She continues to run and jumps down to the ground below. She reaches what seems to be her campsite; she sets her bow and arrow and fires a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks creating an explosion and alerting the native fisherman to the island. 

The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive... and one day return home. I remove my hood and show my face.

Once we get back to the fishing boat one of the fishermen hands me water to drink. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the girl who was shipwrecked but the woman who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Clarke Griffin. 

[Polis City] “Clarke Griffin is alive. The Polis City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after she was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Griffin Gambit." Griffin was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before her disappearance, she was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Griffin is the daughter of Starling City billionaire Jake Griffin, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased.” The Television Anchorman finished the story delivering the news to the city.

[Polis City Hospital] - Clarke Griffin looks out the hospital room window emotionless whilst the Doctor talks outside the room. 

“30% of her body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on her back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed” the doctor says looking down at his clipboard.

“Has she said anything about what happened? The woman asks. 

“No. She's barely said anything.” The woman looks back to Clarke through the window in the door.

“Abby, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Clarke you lost...might not be the one they found” the doctor finishes. Abby opens door and goes inside.

“Clarke.” When she hears her name it snaps her out of her gaze of the city skyline, and she sees the woman she lost 5 years ago. “Mom.” Clarke slowly walks over to her mom hoping this isn’t a dream. 

Abby walks toward her daughter hoping this wasn’t some cruel joke to remind her of the heartbreak her and her family went through 5 years ago when she got the call. “Oh...my beautiful girl.” The Griffin girls quickly hug while Abby starts to cry.


	2. Pilot Part 2

[Griffin Mansion] - A black sedan pulls up to the house. The trunk opens and the driver reaches for the wooden suitcase but Clarke stops him. “I've got it.” Clarke follows Abby into the house she thought she would never see again. All these years and not much has changed from the looks of it.

Abby spoke up after a few seconds “Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing.” Clarke was still looking around when she heard a familiar voice behind her, but she wondered why he was in her house.

“Clarke. It's damn good to see you.” She turns around and immediately realizes it’s Marcus.. Marcus Kane. She reaches out and shakes the man's hand when her mother speaks up. “You remember Marcus, your father's friend from the company.” Clarke walks past her to the maid. “It's good to see you, Raisa.”

“Welcome home, Ms. Clarke. Ms. Raven phoned. She wants to join you for dinner.” The maid looked into the girls eyes realizing that the girl in front of her wasn’t the same from 5 years ago.

Clarke’s smile only got wider when she heard her baby brothers voice. “Clarke? Clarke walks toward the staircase following the voice. “Hey, bro.” 

“I knew it. I knew you were alive.” She hugs him, “I missed you so much.” She pulled back out of her younger brothers arms and smiled “You were with me the whole time Aden.”

[CNRI Office] - Two women were going through files when one of them cleared there throat, “Come on, Lexa. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this!” 

Lexa stopped digging through the files and looked at her friend hoping to convince her, “If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office.” She looks back down into the box of files.

“And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us Lexa!” She noted.

She looks up to her friend and smiles, “You and I against an army. I love those odds.” 

“Why do you hate me?”

Lexa scoffs and puts the box away and walks towards her desk, she sits down and stares at a board with pinned newspaper clippings and photos of Adam Hunt. Lexa hears the TV is heard in the distance announce a name she hasn’t heard of in what seems like forever. 

“And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about...the daughter of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story.” Lexa turns her attention from the board to the TV, "The Griffin’s Gambit" was last heard from more than 5 years ago. Ms. Griffin has reportedly confirmed she was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of 7 people, including local resident Wells Jaha.” Lexa walks to the TV and turns it off and everyone looks at her; she drops the remote on the table and proceeds to walk away back to her desk.

[Griffin Mansion - Clarke’s Bedroom] After 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger. I look in the mirror at myself and all I see is my scars. 

Clarke is fully dressed and staring at a photo of her and her father. When she hears the front door open and sees her best friend since she was born, Raven Reyes. 

“What did I tell you? Yachts suck.”

Clarke chuckles, “Raven Reyes.” She closes the distance between her friend and hugs her.

After a couple seconds Raven backs up “I missed you, girl.” 

[Dining Room] Everyone is seated in the dining room for dinner. Raven speaks up, “Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think.”

Clarke laughs and then she hears her not so little brothers voice. “What was it like there?” The table goes quiet and tension fills the room.

“Cold.” She hopes he is satisfied and won’t ask another question.

Raven feels the tension still in the room so she does what she does best and tries to lighten the mood, “Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on.” 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Abby speaks up for the first time since they all sat down.

“Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office.” She says looking at her mother.

Kane is about to take a sip from his wine and stops when hearing about the office, “Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Griffin Consolidated isn't going anywhere.” Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table when she trips but Clarke catches her and restores her balance. 

“Oh, I am so sorry, Ms. Clarke.” 

Clarke smiles at her and responses in Russian, “It's no worry.” Raven puts her fork down and looks at her confused, “Girl, you speak Russian?

Kane speaks up, “I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Clarke.” 

“I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Marcus.” Silence fills the room and the tension returns. Abby looks at Clarke then at Aden. 

“I didn't say anything.” Aden says while putting his hands in the air.

“He didn't have to.” 

Abby nods in acknowledgement. “Clarke...Marcus and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.” She gave a sympathetic look at her daughter. 

Kane spoke up for the first time since the tension returned, “We both believed that Jake, like you, was, uh, well, gone.”

“It's fine.” Clarke gets up, “May I be excused?” Abby nods to her daughter. 

Raven speaks up, “Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, girl.” 

[Clarke's Bedroom] – It's raining heavily, the window is open and Clarke is seen lying on his bedroom floor asleep by the window soaking wet. 

[Flashback] Griffin's Gambit – 5 Years Ago 

“1, 2, 3. It's getting closer.”

“That's not very scientific Wells.” Clarke laughs at her friend.

“What would you know about science, Ms. Ivy League dropout?”

“I happen to know a lot about science. I know about medicine . I know biology.” She playfully punches his shoulder.

“Dad is gonna kill me. Oh, he's so gonna kill me.”

"Your father will never know.. Even though you won’t tell me why you had to come,”

Wells gets up from his chair to go grab the remote when he hears more thunder. “Ok, that one was really close.”

“Wells, we're gonna be fine. Turn the T.V. on i'm getting bored!” 

The champagne glasses tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and they're thrown to opposite sides of the room. Clarke regains her balance and looks up to find Wells only to see him ripped away by the ocean.

“Wells!?” She screams trying to find her friend.

Clarke then gets sucked away in the ocean herself screaming for wells. She hears a voice but it’s to deep to be Wells.

“Clarke!"

“Wells! She tries again screaming.

“Clarke!” Clarke looks over and swims to the voice she hears on the lifeboat. 

She climbs aboard the lifeboat and starts to cough up the ocean water, “No! No!” She tries to go back into the water to find Wells but she feels someone grab onto her, when she turns around she sees her father.

“No! Dad, he's out there!”

“He's not there Clarke. 

Clarke yells one last time, “Wells!” Feeling the adrenaline leave her body Clarke falls into her father's arms and watches the yacht sink. 

Jake holds onto his baby girl and whispers in her ear, “He's gone.” 

[Present Day] - Abby walks into Clarke room and sees her daughter having a nightmare on the floor. She crouches beside her and wakes her up. She wakes up in attack mode, flips her and puts her hand to her throat. 

“Clarke? Wake up. Clarke?” 

“Clarke!” Clarke looks at Marcus then down at Abby, she releases her quickly and moves back to the window horrified.

“I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry.” She feels tears start to well in her eyes. How could she do something like that to her mother?

Marcus helps Abby up making sure no damage was done to his wife. “Oh, it's ok, Clarke. It's alright, sweetheart. You're home. You're home.” 

[Aden’s Bedroom] - A boy crushes pills into powder on Aden's desk presumably to take them before they are interrupted by Clarke. 

“Where did you get these?” Aden asks.

“Roxies. Thank you, dad's ACL tear.” They hear a knock on the door, both boys hide the pills and the powder.

“Clarkie.”

She smiles at the old nickname her brother gave her when he was younger, “No one's called me that in a while, Speedy.”

He rolls his eyes “Worst nickname ever.”

“What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does.”

Aden’s friend grabs his bag and interrupts the siblings fun, “See you at school, Speedy.” He heads to the door and leaves.

“Sorry about him.”

“I have something for you.” She reaches into her back pocket and grabs the gift.

“You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir.”

“It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you.” She smiles as her brother reaches out and takes the Hozen.

“A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says "My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt." Clarke turns around to see the one and only Raven Reyes standing there laughing.

“Don't let her get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow.” Clarke walks over and kisses him on the forehead and they hug.

“Ahem. The city awaits you my castaway friend!” The pair walk out of Aden’s room and start to head down the stairs into the living room.

“Have you noticed how hot your brothers gotten?”

Clarke glares at her friend hoping that what she said did not just happen.

“Because I have not.” She chuckles while Clarke playfully pushes her.

The two walk over to Raven’s SRL and get into the car. “Your funeral blew.”

“Did you get lucky?”

“Fish in a barrel. They were so sad…”

“Nooo.” 

“And huggy.” She laughs then continues, “And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash.”

Clarke is taken back by the comment, “At my what?”

Raven pulls up to a red light and turns to face her friend. “You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?” Clarke looks at her father's old factory, and replies with a simple “No reason.”

“So what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, partying till we don’t remember?” 

Clarke doesn’t even hesitate to answer the question, “Lexa.”

Raven sighs “Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who probably couldn't care less?”

[CNRI Office] Anya walks up to Lexa’s desk and coughs trying to get her attention, “Lexa, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell.”

Lexa drops her head into her arms and saying a few swear words. She looks back up to her sister, “Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“He's got Grell in his back-pocket.”

“You know, it's fun being your sister. I get to say "I told you so" a lot.” She laughs trying to lighten the mood.

“No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are.”

Anya puts her finger to her face acting like she's thinking “No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies.”

“We don't need to go outside the law…”

"to find justice." Dad's favorite jingle.” She finishes her younger sisters sentence. Lexa gets up from her desk and starts to head to the bathroom when she sees blue. The same blue eyes she fell in love with and wanted to spend her life with.

“Lexa”. Her voice doesn’t sound the same but it sounds quieter. She looks different but the same. 

Lexa tries to make her voice not sound hoarse, “Clarke.”

She can see Clarke visibility gulp, “Can we talk somewhere?”

“Um sure, meet me outside I have to do something real quick.” She walks towards the bathroom trying to hold her emotions in check.

[Outside CNRI Office] Lexa walks out of the office building and finds Clarke waiting for her. The two start to walk a little when Clarke stopped and broke the silence.

“You went to law school. You said you would.”

“Yeah. Everyone's proud.” She sounded more hostile than she intended.

“Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?”

“Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?”

Clarke sighs “No. Not really.:

“Why are you here, Clarke?”

“To apologize. For leaving. Even though you told me not to and I lied and taking Wells with me.”

“Its my fault for falling under your spell. How could I possibly blame you for lying to me when that's what you do?”

“I never meant to…”

Lexa cut her off, “Meant to what? Lie straight to my face? I couldn't be angry because you were dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your girlfriend lies to you and runs off to party. I lost one of my bestfriends who did nothing but look out for you. The Jaha’s buried an empty coffen because he was at the bottom of the ocean. It should have been you.” 

Clarke flitches “I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than 5 years.” She turns around and walks back towards her office when she sees Raven.

“How did you think that was gonna go, Raven?”

Raven sighs “About like that.”

Raven and Clarke walk back to her car when suddenly they are ambushed by armed men who shot them with tranquilizers and Clarke grabs the dart and drops it and sees one kill an innocent man before the darkness takes over. 

[Flashback] - Lifeboat. Gus sets up a fluorescent light above the boat. Jake gives Clarke a bottle of water to drink. “Here, baby. Drink.”

“What the hell are you doing?! Gus points to the bottle of water, “That's all we've got.”

“If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be her. I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one.” He whispers into Clarke’s ear.

[Present Day] - “Ms. Griffin.” The hood is yanked of Clarke’s head. “Ms. Griffin! Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers.” The kidnapper tasers her. “Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything? He tasers her again and Clarke speaks. 

“Yes, he did.” 

“What did he tell you, Ms. Griffin?” Clarke looks at Raven unconscious on the floor, also zip-tied.

“He told me I'm gonna kill you.”

The kidnapper starts to laugh, “You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair.”

Clarke shows her hands “Not anymore.” The first kidnapper attacks Clarke. Clarke meanwhile dodges his attack and knocks him out with the chair. She disarms the second kidnapper and uses him as a human shield while the third kidnapper shot at her. After running out of ammo he makes a run for it but Clarke chases him using parkour and jumps to a pair of chains hanging from the ceiling tackling the man. She pulls him up and holds his neck.

“You killed that man.”

“You don't have to do this!"

“Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret.” She breaks his neck killing him.

 

[Queen Mansion Living Room] - “So that's your story. A woman in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is she? Why would she do that?”

“I don't know. Find her and you can ask Detective.”

Detective Woods walks over to Raven, “Yeah. What about you?” He shows her the sketch. “You see the hood woman?”

Raven hesitated then answered, “I saw... just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.” 

He looks at Clarke and chuckles, “Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?” 

Abby spoke up, “Were you able to identify the men?”

The other detective in the room spoke up, “Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros.”

“Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were.”

Abby was taken back by the rude comment, “I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective.”

Marcus touches his wife's forearm and looked at the detectives, “ If Clarke can think of anything else, she'll be in touch. Thank you, Detective Woods and Indra, for coming.”

Detective Woods chuckles, “Your luck never seems to run out, does it?” The detectives show themselves out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions I will gladly answer them in the comments! Next chapter we will see Clarke in Action as the Hood for the first time and the big Castaway party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter is short for a couple reasons but others will be much longer. Just wanted to see how you guys like the idea before pouring everything in.


End file.
